


roasted

by speaksoft (wintersweather)



Category: Polygon/McElroy Vlogs & Podcasts RPF
Genre: F/F, Thanksgiving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-24 23:52:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16185773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wintersweather/pseuds/speaksoft
Summary: verbcooked by prolonged exposure to heat in an oven or over a fire.





	roasted

"What should I wear?" Simone asked, absently shoving her clothes around on the bar they hung on. 

"I dunno." Jenna replied from across the room, and Simone got the feeling she was shrugging. "Anything you want." She added, getting up and walking out, towards the kitchen.

Simone sighed. It was their first Thanksgiving together in their shared house, and she had a Big Need to make it feel important. She knew Jenna was probably going to wear a graphic t-shirt and jeans, and she also knew Jenna genuinely didn't care what Simone wore.

Still. It was their _first_ Thanksgiving together.

Simone settled on a dress eventually, a knee-length black one she didn't wear too often. She rolled on a pair of tights underneath, but left her feet bare otherwise. After debating quietly with herself, she decided to just leave her hair down.

They had been cooking together all afternoon, making far too much food for just two people. Simone would be bringing mashed potatoes to Polygon for weeks at this point. That, and it'd been a lot of unnecessary work, but it was supposed to be special. Everything was just a little over-the-top when they got their hands on it, anyway.

Pat had texted earlier that morning, threatening to come over with Brian for dessert, so Jenna also made a pie that was currently existing inside their freezer. Their entire bedroom smelled like turkey, and Simone wondered if that'd become permanent somehow. Maybe their sheets would always just smell like roasted meat. And maybe that'd be just fine.

Simone sighed at her relefection in the mirror, smoothing out wrinkles in her dress an tucking her hair behind her ears before following where Jenna had just went.

They set the table together: two plates, two forks, two cups. Just the two of them. Simone was used to having Thanksgiving with a lot more people. It felt strange, but not unwelcome. Jenna smiled at her when they made eye contact.

"You look really pretty." Jenna said softly, giggling a little as she continued. "Makes me wish I would've done a little more."

Simone smiled back, feeling her cheeks warm at the compliment. "Thanks. You still look really good though. You always do." She answered, skirting around her girlfriend to get into the kitchen.

The oven went off just as Simone got the potholders out of the drawer. Jenna shut off the appliance for her (Simone had a tendency to forget that sort of stuff, frequently, much to Jenna's increased anxiety) as she pulled the turkey out and sat it on the stovetop.

"Oh hell yeah! We did so good!" Jenna exclaimed, high-fiving Simone enthusiastically. "My mom would probably even be impressed!"

Simone laughed, nodding her head. "We're real chefs now. Do you think they'd let me on Chopped?"

"Hm. Probably not yet, but by next Thaknsgiving? Maybe." Jenna answered, wraping her arm around Simone's waist and resting her head on her shoulder.

"Pat's gonna be so jealous. I'm sure whatever dry-ass shit he and Brian cooked up pales in comparison to our elite bird." Simone said, putting her cheek on the top of Jenna's head. 

"Patrick Gill doesn't know how to cook. I'll be surprised if they haven't burnt down their whole apartment by now." Jenna answered, grinning.

Simone didn't reply, smiling to herself. She took a breath and hoped every subesquent Thanksgiving would be as perfect as this one.


End file.
